You and Me in Hawaii
by asdfxjenna
Summary: To Kendall, Daniella was invisible. But due to their class project, they must work together. Will Kendall and Daniella fall in love with each other?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Daniella Davidson was your average girl; brunette, nice, beautiful, and smart. And she even has a funny side added to her personality. Daniella had moved from New Jersey to LA, about a year ago, to be starred on a show called "My Life in The City." The show was going on strong and even had good ratings. Daniella had moved to The Palmwoods around at the same time that four boys from Minnesota had moved in. She adored one of the boys, Kendall Knight. Kendall was this blonde, tall, green eyes boy that never seemed to notice Daniella, not even the other three boys; Logan, James, and Carlos. They even never noticed her in class at The Palmwoods School. Unfortunately by their third month living there, Kendall fell in love with Jo Taylor. Daniella was always jealous of Jo. Until recently, Daniella heard that Jo was leaving for New Zealand…

Chapter 1

"DEANNNAAAA! GUESS WHAT?" Daniella was skyping with her bestfriend from New Jersey, Deanna.

"WHAT? What is it?" Deanna shouted back.

"Jo left for New Zealand four days ago and she will be staying there for three years." Daniella was happy of that fact that Jo had gone to New Zealand for a movie.

"Well, you know what that means?" Deanna teased to Daniella about Kendall being single now, but doubts that Kendall will ever be with her.

"Yes, I do know what that means." Daniella smiled. "Anyways, I gotta go to school now or else Ms. Collins will give us extra homework if one of us is late for class. Talk to you later, byee!"

Both of them had signed off from Skype, Daniella went back to her bathroom to make sure she was perfect today, her outfit, her hair, her makeup, and even her teeth, making sure there was no breakfast stuck in her teeth. After a good inspection of herself, she headed out to class.

Daniella was the last one to enter the classroom, although she was not late to class.

"Ahh, Miss. Davidson…" Ms. Collins noticed that Daniella had entered the room. "You're lucky that you were not late to class.

Daniella had regretted skyping with Deanna at the last minute before class.

"Hmmm…" Ms. Collins was looking for an available seat." "Well, looks like you are sitting in between guitar dude and Kendall. Take your seat please."

In the back of her mind, Daniella could not believe that she has to sit between Guitar dude and Kendall, especially sitting next to Kendall. As she took her seat, guitar dude was to her right, and Kendall was to her left. She felt awkward and embarrassed at the most.

"Hey Daniella, What's Up?" Guitar dude continuously strummed his guitar away. Daniella just smiled at him.

Daniella looked straight to the front of the class; she could see Kendall at the corner of her eye. Kendall was still sad at the fact that Jo left for New Zealand. She felt bad; she wished that she could say something but she thought that he wouldn't listen to her anyways.

"Okay class, let's begin." Ms. Collins turned to face her students. "For this assignment, each of you and a partner will be doing a project. Your project will be a state project, meaning that you and your partner will select a state out of the 50 states of America, and you will give a presentation about that state. Now everyone, choose your partner."

Every student in that class, including Daniella, leaned towards to Logan but Logan shielded himself from everyone.

"CLASS!" Ms. Collins clapped her hands to get her class' attention. "Logan is only one person. So, since there are four of you in a row, your partner will be sitting on the right side of you. For example, let's go to the first row; Carlos your partner will be Jennifer 1, Jennifer 2 your partner will be partner Jennifer 3. Second row; James your partner will be Stephanie, Logan your partner will be Camille. Third row; Kendall, your partner will be Daniella, Guitar dude your partner will be Jett. Fourth and fifth row, you know who your partner is now. So next, take 5 to 10 minutes to figure out what state you would want to do your presentation on."

Daniella turned to Kendall, who then turned to face Daniella. Kendall was amazed by Daniella for the first time; he never knew why he didn't notice her before, "Wow, I've never seen you here before. Are you new?"

Daniella couldn't believe that Kendall was talking to her; she guessed that talking to Deanna and a long look in the mirror before class was worth it.

"Uhh no, I moved here a year ago." Daniella smiled a bit.

"Oh, I didn't know that. But I barely see you in this class."

"Yeah… well, I usually sit in the back." Daniella looked back to the person who sat in her seat, then rolled her eyes.

"Well, you should be lucky that you're sitting next to me." Kendall smirked and winked at Daniella.

Daniella just laughed at him. "So… which state do you wanna present on?," Kendall moved in a bit closer to Daniella.

Daniella didn't seem to mind that Kendall got closer to her, she kinda liked it. As soon as she got her pen and paper to write down their state, "I think we should do a presentation on Florida." Daniella suggested, then wrote down their names and their state, and afterward handed in to Ms. Collins.

Ms. Collins then wrote the states that were picked and the couples that have chose them. "Well, looks like California and Florida was picked twice, and Texas was chosen three times. Looks like some of you need to change your state." Daniella immediately looked at the board, and she noticed that Hawaii wasn't taken. So she quickly raised her hand. Ms. Collins noticed her hand was up, "Yes Daniella, you and Kendall like to change your state?…" Daniella nodded her head in excitement. "We would like to change our state to Hawaii." Ms. Collins then faced the board again to double check that nobody had Hawaii, "Well, looks like you two will be working on Hawaii. Good choice!"

After Ms. Collins had rearranged the States for the project, she continued her class. During the whole time, Kendall had been looking at Daniella, while she had been paying attention in class. Of course, he tried not to be so obvious. Kendall didn't realize that he was no longer sad. Five hours pass by and it was time to go. Daniella and Kendall got their things together.

"So, where do you want to meet up tomorrow?" Kendall stood up, as he looked over at his buddies waiting for him.

"Uhm, we could meet at the park around 10 in the morning?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. So, I'll see you tomorrow at the park at 10." Kendall smiled and walked away.

Daniella bit her lower lip in excitement; she couldn't wait to tell Deanna.

Kendall got to the doorway, where Logan, James, and Carlos were waiting for him.

Carlos whispered to James, "Looks like somebody has forgotten about Jo." Logan and James smacked Carlos on the back of his head.

"You guys its okay. I haven't officially moved on but it's a start. She's really pretty; I don't even know why we've never seen her before."

All four of them had made their way to Rocque Records, while Danielle quickly headed back upstairs to her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While recording their new song, Kendall can't help thinking about Daniella. Gustavo and Kelly even noticed the joy written all over his face. Gustavo pressed the intercom button, "Logan, can I see you for a minute. You three, works on your vocals." Logan stepped out of the recording booth and walked with Kelly and Gustavo to the lobby.

Gustavo closed the door behind him, "So Logan… why is Kendall so happy?"

"Yeah, I thought he was sad and heartbroken about Jo leaving for New Zealand?" Kelly was confused as well.

"Well, Ms. Collins gave us a project for school and Kendall got partnered with a girl named Daniella. Supposedly she's been living in the Palmwoods for a year, but she is the star of the show "My Life in The City."

"Is she the one who plays "Blair van der Webben" in the show?" Kelly looked at both of them with embarrassment, "What? I watch the show."

"Yeah, she does play Blair. But overall, he seems happy now and that's all that matters, right?"

"You're right. Come on, let's finish this song." Gustavo opened the door to go back in, followed by Logan and Kelly.

Meanwhile back at Palmwoods, Daniella was waiting for Deanna to get Skype.

"FINALLY, YOU'RE ONLINE!" Daniella was still freaking out since school ended.

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED? Why are you so happy?" Deanna signed on immediately when she got home.

Daniella told Deanna everything that happened today in class.

"Are you serious? You're going to see him tomorrow at the park? How sweet! I'm so happy for you. What are you going to wear?" Deanna was excited for Daniella. "Oh yeah, I forgot I have good news for you. Since school ends tomorrow. My mom said that I can stay in LA with you for the whole summer vacation!"

"REALLY? OMG! YES! I can't wait for you to get here. When are you leaving?"

"I'm leaving Monday morning, and I was hoping you can pick me up from the airport?"

"Of course I can pick you up from the airport."

Deanna and Daniella continued their conversation talking about their summer plans.

The boys got back to the Palmwoods around in the evening, when all of a sudden Kendall sees Deanna sitting down at the couch in the lobby, reading her scripts. "Uh, I'll see you guys back at the apartment. I think I'm going to have a little chat with Daniella."

"Okay man, see you later." Carlos gave a pat on Kendall's back.

"And ask her if she has a boyfriend." James couldn't help it but to ask Kendall for him. He finds Daniella attractive.

Kendall chuckled as the three of them walked away. He then walks behind Daniella, and covers her eyes. "Guess who?"

"Hmm, I wonder who could it be? Spiderman?" Daniella sarcastically responded.

He then uncovers her eyes, "You got that right." Kendall walks over to sit next to her. "I see you're busy, huh?" Kendall looks over at her lines.

"Yeah, I'm just looking over at the next season's scripts. We start filming in three months."

Kendall was beginning to get hungry. "Have you had dinner yet? Cause I was wondering if you would like to go out to grab something to eat?" Kendall gave her that smile, the smile that made everything in the background disappear.

Daniella couldn't help herself, she had to say yes. "Sure, I would like that." So they both got up and left to go to California Pizza Kitchen.

Once they got there, they took their seats in the private area of the restaurant, of course not to be bothered by anybody.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"So… how was your day today?" Daniella had to cut the silence.

"It was good, Gustavo wrote a new song and we recorded it today. How was yours?"

"Well, I basically stayed at the Palmwoods the whole day. I talked to my bestfriend, Deanna, who is coming here next week, to have a summer vacation here. And read my scripts." Daniella then went on to telling Kendall about her plans with Deanna. "And on the bright side, Deanna is a total fan of Big Time Rush."

"She sounds really cool, we should all hang out once she gets here." Kendall was trying his best to keep this conversation going, he really wanted to ask Daniella if she had a boyfriend, not just only James but himself also.

The food that they ordered had arrived just in time, suddenly Kendall's phone started to ring. And for the first time since she left, it was Jo who was calling. Kendall didn't know what to do, "Hey Daniella, I'm going outside to take this call. I'll be right back." Daniella smiled and nodded.

Kendall headed outside and answered his phone on Facetime "JO!" He was excited to see Jo.

"KENDALLL! How are you?" Jo was taking a break from doing a scene.

"I can't believe you called! I really miss you." Kendall couldn't help but look into Jo's eyes.

"I miss you too. So what's up? Where are you? Where are the boys?"

Kendall wanted to keep the convo short so he can get back to Daniella. "Well, im having dinner, I'll have to call you back when I get back home."

"Oh ok. Well, call me as soon as you can, I actually have something to tell you." Her director was calling for Jo in the background. 

"Ok then. Well, I love you and I miss you." Kendall didn't really want to hang up.

"I miss you too." The director kept calling for Jo to be on set. "I gotta go, bye." She hung up immediately.

Kendall put his phone back into his pocket and went back inside. He then spotted the waiter who was serving them, "Excuse me sir, but I was wondering if you could get me the best dessert you have for the lady that I'm having dinner with." The waiter nodded his head. Then Kendall went back to his table, "Hey sorry, I had an important call to take." Kendall sat back down.

"Oh. So how do you think we should do our Hawaiian presentation?" Daniella blabbered away her ideas, as Kendall looked into her hazel eyes, he didn't realize that they were beautiful.

"You know lets not talk about our presentation, that's why we planned to go to the park tomorrow. Lets talk about something else, like…" he took a while to think of a subject for them to talk about. "… How about we do Q & A's about each other? We take turns asking questions and answering."

"Ok." Daniella agreed.

Throughout the whole dinner, Kendall and Daniella had gotten to know about each other, they laughed, shared shocking and embarrassing moments about them, and even found some things that they had in common.

"Ok last question," Kendall was ready to ask Daniella if she was single. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Sadly, no. Never had one." Daniella looked down with embarrassment.

Kendall lifts her face, "Someday a prince charming will come around and sees what I see; a bright, beautiful, smart and loving girl ." Kendall was content with her answer.

While one waiter had cleared their table, another waiter had placed down a dessert in front of Daniella. Daniella looked up to the waiter, "Uhh, I didn't order this." The waiter then placed the bill in front of Kendall, "Compliments from the young gentlemen in front of you."

"You didn't have to get me a dessert." Daniella was tempted to take a bite out of the moist chocolate cake with a scoop of vanilla ice cream cake on top.

"Well, I wanted too." Kendall winked at her.

"You're doing it again." Daniella loved the way Kendall winks at her, although it did made her cheeks go totally red.

"Do what? I'm not doing anything." Kendall puts his credit card inside the credit card holder of the check book and then gives it to the waiter.

"Well, you are going help me eat this." Daniella handed Kendall another fork.

Kendall smirked; he then took the fork and they both dig in.

It was time to go home so they headed back to the Palmwoods and Kendall decided to walk with Daniella to her apartment.

"Thanks for the friendly dinner." Daniella took her keys out of her purse and unlocks her door.

"You're welcome. So I'll see you tomorrow at the park at 10?" Kendall took one of her hand and slightly intertwined together.

"Yeah, tomorrow at 10." Daniella was freaking out inside of her; she couldn't believe that her hand was entwined with Kendall's.

"I had fun with you.' Kendall gave Daniella a kiss on the cheek.

Daniella couldn't help but blush, "Same here."

"Goodnight." Kendall winked and walked off back to his apartment.

Daniella looked back and shook her head and walked inside her apartment. 

Kendall went to take the stairs and pulled out his phone, he calls Jo hoping she wasn't busy.

"Hello?" Jo answered.

"Hey, are you busy?" Kendall paced back and forth.

"Uh, not really, I'm in hair and make-up. Why what's up?"

"Well, you wanted to tell me something?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. I wanted to tell you that I'm coming back in a month because the producers, director, and creators agreed that they needed to do more some casting, so I'm coming back just for a while then come back to New Zealand."

"That's great! I can't wait." Kendall got so excited that he did his happy dance.

"Well, I gotta go. Talk to you later. Byee." Jo hung up.

Kendall ran to his apartment happily, he couldn't wait to tell the boys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was morning and in apartment 2J the boys, Katie and Mama Knight were all eating breakfast. Until Kendall had remembered about Jo, "So I have good news for you guys. Jo called me last night!"

"Wait, before we get to talk about Jo. Where were you last night?" Mama Knight had crossed her arms, expecting the truth from Kendall.

"I took Daniella out to a friendly dinner since she is my partner for our school project, that's all." Kendall smiled as the boys looked and elbowed each other. 'Anyways, Jo called me last night saying that she's coming back in a month. But she's not staying for long though, but who cares? She's coming back and I get to see her again and that's all that matters." Kendall grinned away as he took a bite from his breakfast.

As the boys had finished up their breakfast, Kendall hurried, as it was already 9:48, packing a few stuff in his backpack and even a picnic basket, he was packing lunch for him and Daniella since they were meeting in the park.

Kendall had spotted Daniella sitting on one of the bench looking at her phone; with the sun shining on her, he thought that she looked absolutely amazing today. Kendall was sneaking up behind her hoping that she doesn't see him, as he was about to close her eyes… "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Daniella smiled and turned around, her eyes met with Kendall's green eyes. 10 seconds later, Kendall came around to sit next to her.

Daniella was surprised to see Kendall carrying a picnic basket. "I see you brought a picnic basket."

"Yup, I was thinking that maybe we would have lunch here." Kendall placed the basket between him and Daniella.

"Great. Anyways, shall we get started?" Daniella pulled out her laptop and some books on Hawaii. "I stopped by at the library before I came here to get a few books on Hawaii."

"Daniella… have you ever been to Hawaii?" Kendall raises one eyebrow in curiosity.

"Nope. have you?"

"No, but I would like to go there someday." Kendall thought that maybe that he should plan a trip to Hawaii with Daniella for one week.

Daniella and Kendall spent their day researching and having lunch in the park. It was almost to 3:40 in the afternoon and Daniella had promised that she would skype with Deanna at 4 PM.

"Uhh, are you busy tomorrow? I was wondering that we could just stop right here for now cause I have Skype appointment with Deanna." Daniella didn't want to end her day with Kendall so soon.

"I have work tomorrow. Me and the boys have to finish up recording the new song. BUT I was wondering I could stop by at your apartment around 6 and cook dinner for you and even watch a movie? Sounds good?"

"That sounds great." Daniella quickly packed her stuff. "Well, I gotta go. See you around six." She got up and left Kendall as he was packing his stuff as well.

Daniella got home and immediately plugged in her laptop to charge, as she logged on to skype.

Deanna was already waiting for her, "So tell me what happened last night?"

Daniella went off telling her how Kendall snuck up on her at the lobby to the goodnight kiss.

"And guess what? He's coming here to cook dinner for me!" Daniella squealed in excitement.

"Aww, I'm soo happy for you!" Deanna was ecstatic for Daniella but there was also another reason why Deanna wanted to talk to Daniella. "Hey Dans, I got some bad news for you."

"What? What is it?" Daniella stopped smiling.

"I won't be able to get to LA on Monday. But I'll be there in two weeks, I promise."

"Why won't you be able to fly out here on Monday?" Daniella pouted.

"Family emergency, I gotta go down to Florida for a funeral." Deanna pouted as well.

It was 5:20 and Daniella had to get ready. "Ok then. This sucks, I won't be able to see you until two weeks." Daniella sighed. "I gotta go get ready. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yes, go get ready and tell me everything tomorrow." Deanna grinned, trying to bring Daniella's frown upside down.

They both hung and Daniella hit the shower. After taking a shower, she puts on her best outfit. Her hair come out into waves and puts on eyeliner, mascara, and her favorite lipstick. Daniella didn't want to pretty herself too much, since they were having dinner in her apartment. Just as she finished putting lip gloss on, she heard a knock on the door.

She went over to the door and peeped through the peep hole making sure it was Kendall. Daniella opened the door, "Hey, you're a minute early."

Kendall walked in with two grocery bags. He chuckled. "Yeah, I thought I make dinner a minute early. I just went to the grocery store and got some ingredients and even dessert for the movie." Kendall winked.

"Do you ever stop winking?" Daniella hates the fact Kendall winks at her, knowing that it gets her everytime.

Kendall laughed, "You don't like it when I wink?"

"No, I don't like it when you wink, cause it's too much too handle." Daniella laughed as she went to see what movie he got for them to watch. "13 going on 30! I love this movie!"

"Why don't you watch a bit of tv while I cook?" Kendall took out everything from the grocery bags.

"Ok" Daniella walked to the couch and turn on to her favorite TV show.

While Kendall was cutting and mixing, he couldn't help but look at Daniella. She was beautiful tonight. He might even have a little crush on her. Kendall was only hoping that it was a crush, cause he know for a fact that he still loves Jo. Kendall didn't know whether to tell Daniella about Jo coming back. After almost an hour and a half, it was time to eat.

"Wow that looks DEEELIIICCCIIOUSSS." Daniella walked over to the table, she sat on one side, as Kendall sat across from her.

"It's my best dish ever, Chicken bundle. It has parmesan, mozzarella, spinach all wrapped inside a chicken breast covered with smashed up Ritz crackers."

"HAHAHAHA, the way you say "breast." HAHAHA!" Daniella couldn't stop laughing.

Daniella and Kendall ate their dinner and it was movie time. Daniella had placed the dishes in the sink while Kendall had dimmed the lights and then poured some milk into two glasses and brought them over to the living room area. Kendall had bought some crème brulee and even Oreo cookies. Kendall and Daniella sat next to each other on the same couch with a pack of Oreo cookies placed between them.

As the movie began, Kendall was dying to tell Daniella about Jo coming back, as for Daniella who wanted to tell Kendall about Deanna not coming to LA until two weeks from now.

Kendall turns his head to Daniella "You know Jo, right?"

"Yeah, I know Jo. Just because sit at the back of class doesn't mean I know everyone. And I know that you two have been the longest couple in Palmwoods. And she's in New Zealand shooting a movie, right?"

"Yeah, well I got a call from her and she said that she's going to be here in LA in a month. But she won't be staying for long; she's going back to New Zealand once that the creators of the movie finish their final casting."

Daniella faked smiled, she became a bit mad when Kendall had told her that Jo was coming back in a month.

Daniella faced towards back to the tv, she didn't even want to look at him. "Oh… well, you must be happy. You get to be with her again and spend much time as you possible can with her."

"Yupp, I'm excited." Kendall notice that Daniella was a bit pissed off.

"Well, at least you got good news. Deanna won't be here on Monday. She got a family emergency, so she had to push back her flight. So she won't be here until two weeks from now." Deanna became more disappointed that the thought of Jo visiting and Kendall spending time with her, along with Deanna pushing back her vacation a few weeks.

On the other hand, Kendall thought that maybe him and Daniella should go on a Hawaii trip before Deanna comes. "Oh, that sucks. Well, time goes by fast and before you know it, she's here in LA." Kendall tried to cheer up Daniella.

The movie got to the point where Jennifer Garner's character had found out that she works in her favorite fashion magazine. Kendall turns off the DVD and TV, removed the Oreo cookies between them and then slide in a bit next to Daniella. He takes her face gently and brings it closer to his face, both of their eyes meet, Kendall bites his lower lip, tempting to kiss her.

Daniella smiled and then whispered, "What are you doing?"

Kendall whispered back, "You just look really pretty tonight." He then kissed Daniella gently and passionately at the same time.

While kissing, he brings her body over, for her to sit on his lap. He then took off her cute cardigan.

Daniella then realize what they were doing was wrong. She pulled herself back while sitting on his lap, "Kendall… I don't think we should be doing this, especially with the fact that you still have feelings for Jo."

Kendall felt bad, "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry." Kendall did guilty to what he was doing to her, but the fact that she was amazing, he started to like her.

Seconds later, Kendall then kissed her again, Daniella couldn't help herself, she wanted to be with Kendall tonight.

Kendall carries her to her room; he lays her down in bed, as he looks down at her as he held himself up. While he was kissing her sensitive part on her neck, she began to unbutton his pants. Kendall stopped and then begins to take her clothes off, from head to toe with only a bra and underwear on; Daniella was the most beautiful person ever that Kendall has ever seen. Daniella had taken his shirt off; Kendall was left with deep breathing making her want him more. He gently brushed her face, and then brings her closer to him. Daniella locks her legs around his waist, as she lets him inside. She dug her nails into his shoulders, she could feel Kendall smirking against her skin. Daniella kept it in, as much as she wanted to scream.

Moments later, Kendall pulled out of Daniella and the two went to sleep. Daniella was resting against Kendall, as he had his arm around her waist, holding her close to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a Saturday morning; Kendall & Daniella were still asleep. Moments later, the sun's ray came through the window hitting on them. Kendall was the first to wake up; his arm was still around Daniella as he tried to free it slowly so that he wouldn't wake her up. He looked at her with a smile across his face; he thought that her snore was cute. He put on his clothes quickly and quietly. Kendall decided to write her a note; he didn't want her to think that they did what they did, and leaving her feeling like a rebound.

"_Hey beautiful, good morning._

_Anyways, I left early cause I had to go to work._

_But I'll probably see you tomorrow._

_I'll text you later the details._

_Kendall."_

Kendall left the note on the pillow beside her, got dressed and tiptoed out of her apartment. He opened the door to his apartment and sees his mom making some breakfast.

"Kendall Donald Knight, where have you been?" Mama Knight was flipping some pancakes in the air.

"I had dinner and slept over at Daniella's apartment last night, BUT don't worry nothing happened… I slept on her couch." Kendall totally lied to his mom, but Mama Knight bought it anyways.

"So… you have a thing for her now? What happened to Jo?" Mama Knight became confused, one minute her son was happy that Jo was visiting soon, the other minute he is taking out Daniella to dinner.

"I think that I'm starting to like her. I mean me and Jo broke up cause she had this 3 year movie deal. I still do love Jo, but what I have for Daniella is just a crush. Anyways mom, can I ask you a question?" Kendall really wanted to go to Hawaii; he was hoping that she would say yes.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering that I could go to Hawaii with Daniella for a week since our project is basedon Hawaii…" Kendall begged down his knees for his mom's approval.

"I don't know Kendall, If I say yes, you have to promise me that nothing happens between you two. And what I mean by that is that you two don't… you know that "S" word." Mama Knight didn't wanna say the word since she felt awkward saying it to her son.

"Yes mom, I promise nothing will happen. So… is that a yes?" Kendall got up with a grin on his face hoping for a yes.

"I trust you… So yes but remember going to Hawaii is only for school project."

Kendall hugged his mom tightly with joy; he then let her go and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kendall walked off to his room to get ready for work.

"Dude, seriously were you with Daniella again?" James was spraying his Cuda spray all over him.

"Yes, and guess what? I'm taking her to Hawaii. I'm going to ask Gustavo if I could have a week off." Kendall grabbed his towel and a clean boxer from his drawer & went off to the bathroom

All three of them were surprised that Kendall was taking Daniella to Hawaii.

"He must really like her…" Logan shook his head.

Meanwhile back in Daniella's apartment, she woke up and found the note beside her. She smiled at the fact that he called her beautiful. She then went off to the bathroom and got ready to start her day. After eating breakfast, she went off to the lobby. She scanned through the lobby, hoping to find Kylie, her first friend since moving to LA. But there was barely anybody in the lobby, she found a familiar blonde head girl standing by the receptionist desk with an unknown guy.

"Welcome back, Ms. Taylor. You have your old apartment back and don't worry I'll keep you updated if Kendall is around so you don't bump into him." Mr. Bitters handed an apartment key to Jo.

"Thanks Mr. Bitters." Jo and the unknown guy had taken their luggage and went straight to the elevator.

Daniella quickly found a spot to hide so that Jo wouldn't see her. Daniella didn't know what to do, apparently Jo didn't want Kendall to know that she was here already, and why was that guy holding hands with Jo? As soon as Jo and her "guy friend" got into the elevator, Daniella was still in hiding, she was eager to tell Kendall about Jo, but she thought it out through that if she did tell him, he probably wouldn't believe her and that her and Kendall can have no more "friendly" dinners together. Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were coming out of the elevator, heading out to work. Kendall then saw Daniella.

"Daniella, what are you doing there?" Kendall was confused as to why she was hiding. The rest of the boys signaled him that they were going to wait outside

"Huh?" She looked up and sees Kendall. "Oh hey… Kendall. You're headed off to work now?"

Kendall helped her up and pulled her aside to the stairs. "Yeah… I see you're up early." Kendall whispered, "Did you see the note I left you?"

"Yeah, I did." Daniella awkwardly smiled.

"Well, I have to go… Oh by the way, I have a surprise for you later on." Kendall winked and gave her a kiss on the cheek & then left.

"So, where are you four hockey pucks headed out to? And what time will you be back?" Mr. Bitters had stop to ask them where they were going.

"Uhh, we're going to Rocque Records and won't be back until 5 pm. So don't worry we won't cause any trouble for today." Kendall patted Mr. Bitters on the back and they all left.

Mr. Bitters had called up Jo's apartment to let her know that it was clear to come out.

Daniella went back upstairs to her apartment, She texted Deanna to come on skype.

"From: Deanna

Received: 10:03 AM

_Hey sorry, can't get on Skype right now, we're driving to Florida right now. But I will call you as soon as I get there_. :)"

"Great, who am I going to talk to now?" Daniella was thinking to tell Kylie about everything that happened since Thursday, but she thought that Kylie might be working on set or working with her project partner.

Meanwhile, the boys got to Rocque Records. "Hey Gustavo, can I talk to you for a minute?..." Kendall and Gustavo walked over to Gustavo's office.

"What is it that you want Kendall?" Gustavo crossed his arms and leaned against the table.

Kendall closed the door behind, "I need you to give me a week off. Either this week or next week."

"A WEEK OFF?" Gustavo laughed hysterically. "FOR WHAT?" then Gustavo went back to seriousness.

"Well, you see I want to go to Hawaii to finish up my project with my partner and to get a good grade is that we should get the full experience in Hawaii." Kendall grinned, hoping that it would convince Gustavo to let him go to Hawaii if it was for school related.

"Working on a project OR working on romance?" Gustavo wasn't gonna let this go easy.

"Uhhhh… school project. Besides, what does romance have to do with school?" Kendall tried to laugh it off.

"I had asked Logan the other day about why you were sooo happy and he told me about the project and your project partner."

"OHHHH. Well… so is it okay if I had a week off?" Kendall smirked knowing that Gustavo was going to say yes.

"Yeah okay. Actually all four of you can have a week off, I need to get away from you dogs." Gustavo walked away and announce to the other three that they can have this week off, and shall return next Sunday to Rocque Records.

As soon as the four boys got home, Kendall immediately went to Miss. Collins and told her that he decided to himself and Daniella to Hawaii to work on their project, she found it a good idea and let them have the week off as well.

When heading out of the classroom, Kendall saw a familiar blonde head holding hands and kissing another guy. Bitters sees Kendall staring at Jo and deciding to block his way, but it failed. Kendall immediately went up to blonde hair girl and turns her around. Surprisingly he sees Jo for the first time since she left.

"Jo, what are you doing here so early? I thought you were coming back here in a month? And who is this dude?" Kendall sees that they were still holding hands.

"Look, I can explain." Jo didn't have any choice but to tell him the truth. "I dropped out of the movie."

"YOU WHAT? WHY?" Kendall became furious, the one he love and broke up with her for a movie role, dropped out of the movie.

"Yeah… that's why they are recasting for my role. And this guy here is the new guy on New Town High and he's my new boyfriend on and off screen."

Kendall became even more furious inside. "This is a lot to process this in." Kendall walked away going back upstairs without looking back. Jo was really sorry and felt horrible. She walked away with her new boyfriend going back to the set of New Town High.

Kendall walked into his apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"Woah dude. What happened?" Carlos paused the game that he and James were playing.

"Did you and Daniella got into a fight?" Logan jokingly asked.

"No! Jo is back here at Palmwoods because she dropped out of the movie and she moved on, she has a new boyfriend.!" Kendall threw his hands in the air, walking to the couch and slumped next to James.

"Sorry man." James patted Kendall's back for support.

Kendall let out a big sigh and walked over to Logan. "Hey Logan, can I use the computer for a sec. I'm going to get plane tickets and make hotel reservations, it's a good thing I'll be at Hawaii for a week forgetting about Jo."

"Yeah, and getting it on with Daniella." Carlos teasingly shouted.

Kendall shooked his head and blushed. After an hour of making reservations, planning what to do in Hawaii, and buying plane tickets, he decided to go visit Daniella since Gustavo let guys out early.

"I'll see you guys later." Kendall walked out to the apartment and headed straight to Daniella's apartment.

"Well, Hey there." Daniella opened the door as soon as she heard the constant knocking.

Kendall walked in and picked up Daniella, carrying her over his shoulder.

"KENDALLL!" Daniella shrieked. "PUT ME DOWN!"

Kendall chuckled. "Remember how I said earlier that I had a surprise for you!" He then placed her down, gently on the couch and then sits, very close, next to her.

"OOHHH. What's the surprise?" Daniella became very anxious to hear what Kendall had in store for her.

Kendall took her hands and entwined her fingers through his hands. "Well… me and you are going to Hawaii for a week."

"WHAT? Are you serious?" Daniella couldn't believe that Kendall was taking her to Hawaii.

"Yup. I paid and made reservations for everything. And plus, I need to get away from a certain someone." Kendall was still mad at Jo, he never wanna see her again.

"Certain someone?" Daniella wondered if he saw Jo already.

"Yeah. Did you know Jo came back? She dropped out of the movie and I saw her making out with some new dude!" Kendall let go of Daniella's hands and Kendall got up with frustration.

"Oh… I didn't know she came back. I'm sorry." Daniella didn't wanna tell Kendall that she saw Jo earlier.

"Well, yeah… I better go. But our plane leaves early Monday morning, 5 AM to be exact." Kendall lends a hand to help Daniella up from the couch.

"Ok. Well, I'm sure going to Hawaii will take your mind off from Jo." Daniella walks with Kendall to the door.

"I'll probably see you tomorrow." Kendall leans down to kiss her on the lips and after a good 7 seconds, he pulls himself away. "I think we'll definitely have fun working on our project. See you on Monday, text you later. " He smiles and walks away.

Daniella closes the door and immediately starts packing for the trip.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was already a rainy and gloomy Sunday afternoon at the Palmwoods and Kendall made sure that he avoided Jo. He was in his room packing for the trip, while the other guys were in the living room, playing video games. While packing he thought about Jo and Daniella. Of course, his love for Jo never left him; they been going out for a year and yet she leaves to go do some movie and comes back with another guy. On the other hand, he really liked Daniella. Of course that one night stand he had with her was awesome, but there was something else about her that he liked that Jo never had. He couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Hey big brother, ready for Hawaii tomorrow?" Katie plopped herself on Kendall's bed, looking through his suitcase.

"Yes I am baby sister." Kendall grinned. "I get to relax on the beach, avoid Jo, continue my class project with Daniella, avoid Jo, get to surf and build a sand castle, and did I mention avoiding Jo?"

"Yes you did." Katie rolled her eyes. She did like Jo, but it was sad knowing she had a new boyfriend after a short amount of weeks in New Zealand. As she saw Kendall finishing up packing, she decided to go visit Jo at her apartment. "It's getting boring to see you pack, so I'm off." Katie hopped off the bed and head out to Jo's.

"Coming." Jo raised her tone as she heard a knock on her door.

"Katie!" Jo opened her door and welcomed Katie with open arms. Katie hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" Jo lets Katie in and closes the door behind her.

"I came to talk to you. And plus, I miss you even though you were gone less than 3 years." Katie sat on her couch and turn on her tv.

"Are you here to talk about your brother?" Jo sat next to her.

"Yes, I am here to talk about Kendall. Honestly, why did you get a new boyfriend and why did you come back so early without letting us know?" Katie turned the tv off and focused herself to Jo's response.

"Well… you see. The people over at the "Chauncey Jackson & the Magic Gallows" weren't feeling the way how I was acting for my character for the movie. So they had to let me go, but when I got settled for the movie, I had met Avery, he had notice that I had worked on "New Town High" and he told me that they had cast him as the new guy to play one of Jett's character's bestfriend. Before he left, me and Avery hung out as often as we can, I let him know what the cast was like and what the show is really about. And somehow, I realized that I had a thing for him. So as soon as the director had told me that I had to be released, I immediately called my agent to let her know I was coming back. And she told me that New Town High can write me back in. As soon as I got here, Avery was already living here at the Palmwoods. So I thought I could move in with him. And so, this is our apartment together. But before that, I had called Kendall once, actually twice, because he was busy the first time I had called, to let him know I was coming, but I told him I was coming a month later. When I came back I had told Bitters to keep an eye on him hoping that I don't crash into him. But unfortunately, Kendall had noticed me and that was it."

"So, when you and Avery went out together in New Zealand, you already had forgotten about Kendall? Don't you still have feelings for him?" Katie was still trying to process everything that Jo had said.

"I didn't forget about Kendall, it was just that the time zone was really different and I had no time to call him. And yes, I still love him but Katie, I wish I could turn back time but I can't. I've moved on. I'm sorry." Jo was hoping Katie would accept her apology, she knew that Katie had like her very much and was hoping that she would be her Sister-In-Law.

"Oh… well, I wish you and Avery the best." Katie had gotten up, disappointed and walked out of Jo's apartment.

Katie decided to knock on apartment 7K.

Daniella opened her door and was surprised to see Katie, "Katie?... Hi, come in."

"Nice place you got here." Katie analyzed her apartment as she walked over to her couch.

"Thanks… I guess. So what brings you here?" Daniella was confused as to why Katie had come to her apartment.

"Well… you like my brother, right? So, I thought I get to know you." Katie let out a huge smile, getting comfortable on her couch, in her mind she was hoping to really love Daniella more than Jo.

"Um, okay. What do you want to know?" Daniella sat next to her hoping that this one on one conversation, would go well.

As Katie and Daniella conversated, Jo decided to go visit Kendall.

Mama Knight had gone to work and Carlos, Logan, and James had gone out to eat, while Kendall was on the computer looking through some fun activities to do at Hawaii.

Kendall opened the door, took one glance and closed the door right in front of Jo's face.

Jo was furious and began to constantly knock on the door. After a while he was annoyed, so he let her in.

"Why did you do that for?" Jo began to raise her voice in anger.

"WELL, why didn't you tell me about what happened in New Zealand?" Kendall shouted back to her.

Neither one of them had responded to each other's question. Instead Kendall pushed Jo up against the wall and kissed her roughly, like there was no tomorrow. He then lifted her up and took her to his room and laid her down on his bed. While planting kisses her on her neck, Jo quickly unbuttoned his plaid flannel and pants, taking it off and throwing it on the floor. Kendall had never seen her this eager before, he sort of liked it. Then Kendall took off her pants and undergarment. He slowly went down, kissing over her hipbones and down the insides of her thighs, "Kendall," Jo whine, jerking her hips up slightly, Kendall presses his hand to her hip, holding it down and looking up at Jo. Kendall began to tease Jo with his finger and tongue, it was driving Jo crazy. Kendall smirked as to know what she really did want, so he crawled back up, as she wrapped her legs around him. Kendall and Jo gazed into each other's eyes, Kendall chuckled as he saw that Jo bit her lower lip seductively. They were both ready for it. As soon as Kendall was ready to enter, his phone buzzed. He ignored it the first time, but then heard the apartment door opened. Kendall heard Katie and Daniella laughing from the living room area. Jo and Kendall's eyes were wide opened. "Oh shit!," Kendall quickly got their clothes, he threw Jo's clothes at her and both quickly got dressed and fixed themselves. Both of them walked out of the room, casually, like nothing had happened.

"What were you two doing in there?" Katie was still upset at Jo.

"We were talking about what happened while I was New Zealand." Jo had to cover up for the both of them.

"Oh really… so big brother, you're not upset of the fact that Avery and Jo are living together?" Katie was curious if they really had talked.

"Who is Avery?" Kendall became confused and look towards to Jo.

"AHA! You two weren't talking, you were doing something else." Katie sniffed at the both of them and made a disgusting face.

Daniella was more puzzled and questioning.

"You two did it, didn't you?" Katie raised one eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yes, well… No! We just made out." Kendall he could tell that Daniella was getting upset.

"So you didn't tell her that we were going to Hawaii?" Daniella kept her cool, she didn't want to show anger nor tear up in front of them.

"No, I didn't. I wasn't going to tell her cause I was trying avoid her all day but she came to my apartment and then.."

Daniella cut him off, "Just save it. I don't want to hear it." She then walked out of the apartment.

"Just so you know, I was beginning to like Daniella, she's really cool. Oh and don't worry, I won't tell mom what you did." Katie walked away to her room.

Jo and Kendall walked over to the orange couch.

"Who was that chick? And why did she ask if I knew that you two were going to Hawaii?" Jo was prying.

Kendall explained to Jo about the project that Miss. Collins had assigned. And so Kendall thought it would be cool if he and Daniella had went to Hawaii for a week to get the full experience to make their project better. He also told Jo that he was starting to get feelings for Daniella.

"Daniella moved here, at the same time that we had moved here. And she's from the show "My Life in the City." And we would never notice her cause she would sit at the back of the classroom. Speaking of which, who is Avery? Wait. Let me guess. Your boyfriend and co-star?"

"You are correct." Jo finally gave Kendall the full story as to what happened in New Zealand, how she met Avery and what happened to the movie.

"If they didn't like your acting, then why would they put you in it?" Kendall became more displease with the casting crew.

"I don't know."

There was an awkward silence between them.

"So… where do we go from here?" Jo fiddled with her thumbs as she looked at Kendall, expecting a reasonable answer.

"Well, how about that we separate from each other for whole week and the by the end of the week, if we still have feelings for each other, then maybe we could give it another try." Kendall liked his idea, and so did Jo.

Kendall walked Jo to the door and they said their goodbyes.

Once that dinner was over, Kendall had asked his mom if he could sleep over at Daniella's apartment for the night, so they can leave together to the airport in the morning and so Mama Knight agreed.

"You better make up with Daniella, or else!" Katie whispered to her big brother.

"Don't worry I will and you better not tell mom and the rest of the guys with reference to what happened." He kissed Katie on forehead, then walked off to his room.

Kendall came back to his room, getting his luggage & ticket and saying goodbye to his three bestfriends.

"Hey man, did you get everything?..." Carlos winked and elbowed Kendall jokingly.

"Yes I did bring condoms, and plus, I'm sure they have condoms in Hawaii." Kendall grinned. He didn't tell his friends regarding what happened with him and Jo this afternoon.

"Well, dude, I guess we'll see you Sunday." Logan patted Kendall on the back.

"Don't have too much fun, and if you see any striking and gorgeous, Hawaiian girls out there, could you get their numbers for me?" James was seriously not joking.

Kendall laughed and sarcastically thought, "Yup, there's going to be a whole rack of Hawaiian women in the island who are striking and gorgeous, just like you James."

"Well, see you guys later." Kendall walked out of his room in his pajamas, kissed him mom goodbye and headed out.

Kendall knocked on Daniella's door. She opened the door, didn't say a word to him as he strolled in with his luggage.

"Ready for tomorrow?" Kendall asked, trying to break the silence.

"I'm not going tomorrow. I've already unpacked my things. So you can go by yourself or bring Jo with you." Daniella slumped down on her couch.

Kendall walked over to sit next to her. "Look, I'm sorry about today. I honestly didn't know Jo was going to come over. But what I didn't know was that I think that you might have feelings for me…" Kendall constantly kept poking Daniella, until she had straightened herself up.

"I don't know what you're talking about. All that cute stuff you do and that one night stand means absolutely nothing to me!" Daniella then turns on the tv. "And why did you come here anyways?"

"Oh really? Then why did you get upset and walked away, huh? And besides I came here to sleepover so that me and you can get ready here and go to the airport together. And YOU are coming to Hawaii with me to have some fun." Kendall takes one of Daniella's hands and entwines it with his. "Come on lets go repack your stuff." He gets up and gives her a pouty look.

"I really hate you, you know that. I hate your smile, your green eyes, and your dimples!" Daniella gets up without letting go of his hands. "You just don't know how to take NO for an answer do you?"

"Nope." He looks down at her with a smile as she looks up at him, blushing.

"Ok, I give up. I'll go to Hawaii with you, JUST for the project and nothing else. And don't worry about packing because I didn't really unpack my stuff. I was just saying that." Daniella grinned.

Kendall turns off the tv and picks her up, putting Daniella over his shoulders. He brings them to her room and puts her down. Kendall sat on her bad with his back against the headboard of the bed, as Daniella settled herself, sitting on Kendall's lap with her legs around him. They talked about what happened this afternoon. Kendall was completely honest to Daniella about what he did with Jo and Daniella told Kendall about her conversation with Katie.

They also talked and planned stuff to do once they get there, both of them were excited. She had set her alarm clock to 2:40 in the morning since their plane was leaving at 5.

Kendall brushed her face, leaving a kiss on her cheek before going to sleep. All through the night, Kendall wrapped his arms around Daniella, not once letting her go.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kendall woke up before Daniella's alarm. He didn't want to wake her up, so he decided to take a shower and get ready first, and then make breakfast for them. 25 minutes later, Daniella woke up to her alarm. She noticed Kendall wasn't next to her. She heard singing coming from her kitchen, so she got up from her bed and went out to go look.

"Hey beautiful… nice bed head you got there." Kendall was making his famous strawberry pancakes. "I'm making some breakfast so we can eat before we head out. And I already called the limo service to pick us up. So… go take a shower and get ready." Daniella smiled at him before closing the bedroom door.

She brushed her teeth, quickly showered, and then put on her favorite shorts, shirt & to top it all off her favorite flip-flops. Daniella didn't bother to put any make up on since her make up kit was already in her luggage. She didn't bring many clothes since she was planning to go shopping over there. She came out to see Kendall pouring orange juice into their cups. She walks towards to him, and from behind, she wraps her arms around his waist, "It's a good thing you made breakfast, I'm starving."

Kendall turns around to face Daniella, as her arms are still wrapped around his waist. They both gazed into each other's eyes with smiles across their faces.

"Well, breakfast is ready." Kendall kissed Daniella on the forehead, and as she let go of him, he pulled out her chair for her. Daniella took her seat, as well Kendall; both of them ate their breakfast and had just enough time to clean up. Before heading out to the lobby, Daniella made sure that everything in her apartment was clean and every appliance was off.

Once they got dropped off at the airport, they gave their big luggages away, passed through security check and made it just in time to board on the plane, of course they were first class, thanks to Gustavo. About ten minutes later, after taking off into the air, Daniella was already cold and forgot her hoodie.

"Hey… you okay? You look like your shivering." Kendall can see the goosebumps on Daniella's arms.

"Yeah, I'm just cold and I forgot my sweatshirt at home. But I wanna keep the A/C on." Daniella began to debate, in her mind, whether to just turn it off.

"It's okay. I have one in my backpack." Kendall unbuckled his seatbelt, got up and got his backpack from the compartment. He pulled out his Philadelphia hoodie, that he loved soo much. "Here you go." He handed it to Daniella, and puts his bag put into the compartment.

Daniella pulled the hoodie over her, in her mind; she couldn't resist the smell of the sweatshirt. The smell gave her a big grin on her face. She was obsessed with his cologne.

"Feeling warm?" Kendall sat back down and wraps his arms around her, bringing her towards him.

"Much better." Daniella snuggled into him. She looked up at him, making the cutest kissy face she could make, he chuckled and kissed her. Few minutes later, she drifted to sleep in his arms.

It wasn't a long airplane ride; Daniella woke up to the screeching of tires as it lands on the runway.

"We're already here. Ugh. I wanna go back to sleep." Daniella buried her face into Kendall's chest.

"You can sleep once we get to our beach house." Kendall unbuckled his seatbelt to get their bags from the compartment.

"Beach house? I thought we were going to stay in a hotel?" Daniella got up and stretched her arms out.

"Yeah but then I decided to rent out a beach house for a week." Kendall smiled as he let Daniella out first, following behind her going to the baggage claim area. Once they got their luggage, they headed out and saw a limo driver with Kendall's name on it.

On their way to the beach house, they enjoyed all the wonders of Hawaii, everything was breathtaking to them. Once they got to the house, Kendall spotted a bush full of Oahu flowers. He picked one out and placed it in her hair and kissed on her on the cheek, "You now look like a Hawaiian."

"Oh shuttup!" She playfully hit him.

Daniella was busy taking pictures, as Kendall brought in their luggage. He came back outside, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hawaii is so beautiful. I can't wait to start our adventure for our PROJECT." Daniella turned around and flashed a big smile at him. She wasn't going to let him forget that coming here was for the project.

"Don't worry; we'll get to finish our project. But for now, lets just catch up on some more sleep, it's still early in the morning here in Hawaii." Kendall picked her up into a threshold carry taking her inside the house.

"You know, you didn't have to carry me like that; we are not a newlywed married couple, nor we're boyfriend & girlfriend." Daniella said sarcastically, as she was being placed down on their bed.

"Well, what if I want to be?" Kendall asked as he lay down on the bed next to her.

"Want to be what?" Daniella turned around, raising her right eyebrow in curiosity.

"You know… your boyfriend." Kendall pulled out his smolder face, flashing his charm.

"That will never happen. You didn't think I would remember about what you did with Jo and plus, I came here for the project." Daniella was playing hard to get, she wasn't going to let him get his way that easy. "Now go to sleep. I want us to have fun on our first day here in Hawaii." Daniella was already tired, so it was easier for her to fall back to sleep.

Kendall was a bit pissed off of the fact that she had brought Jo to the conversation. So he decided that to go to the living room and watch some TV to shake it off. As he laid down on the couch, watching Spongebob, he felt his phone vibrated. _Speaking of the devil_, he thought, it was a text message from Jo.

"_Hey, you're probably in Hawaii right now. I'm on my way to work but I just wanted to say that I miss you and can't wait for you to come back. PS: don't have too much fun ;)_"

He had the urge to text her back but he immediately deleted it. After watching a couple of episodes, he fell asleep.

Around 10 o'clock, Daniella had woken up to the sound of a thunderstorm. She looked out the window and sees thunderstorm and pouring rain. Only then she noticed again, there was an empty space beside her. She went out and found Kendall sleeping on the couch with the TV on. She changed to the weather channel and found out it's raining all day to evening. She was upset, she had planned to either go to the beach or go shopping.

"Kendall…." She whispered with a disappointing tone, as she shook Kendall gently to wake him up.

Kendall woke up seeing her sad, pouty face. "Oh hey… what's wrong?" He sat up and pulled her, placing Daniella to sit on his lap.

"There's a thunderstorm outside, and it's going to rain all day. We can't do anything fun."

"Well, we can manage to have fun inside and then when the rain stops we can go out to eat and go grocery shopping, cause there's no food in here." Kendall looked back to the kitchen, knowing that they should've gone to the grocery store first.

Daniella sighed, "Ok."

He placed his hand under her chin; bringing her face a bit closer to his. He kissed her passionately; Daniella wraps her arms around his neck. He placed his hand on her thighs, running it up and down. Daniella knew what he wanted and she couldn't let him have it so she pulled away, "Not going to happen." An innocent smile grew on her face as she got up, pulling Kendall up as well. "Come on, let's unpack our stuff," Daniella walked away to the bedroom. Kendall rolled his eyes, following behind her.

Hours passed by as they unpacked, take silly pictures together, watched movies in their bedroom, figuring out what they need from the grocery store, and taking another nap again. This time when they woke up, the rain had stopped. It was already 6:40 PM, so they decided to get ready to go out to eat at Hawaii's finest restaurant. Daniella came out if the bathroom in a little pink and black dress and her favorite high heel shoes on, with her hair and make up done.

"WOW! You look beautiful!" Kendall's eyes popped out in amazement.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Daniella walked over to him and fixed his tie. Daniella loved the blue plaid shirt he had on.

Once again, they locked eyes. "Shall we?" he whispered seductively, in his mind; he attempt at trying to get his way.

"We shall." Daniella could see it in his eyes, so she played along, as she let his hands go up and down on her curves.

He brings he face with his eyes closed and lips puckered closer to her. Daniella walked away before his lips could even touch hers, "Come on! I'm hungry! What are you doing? Stop kissing your imaginary friend and let's go!"

Kendall was starting to get pissed, but he didn't want to show it. He drove them both to the restaurant for dinner, and then to the grocery store, coming back home almost four hours later.

Kendall started to put away the groceries, as Daniella ran off to the room, quickly undressing herself into a silky, purple lingerie. Walking to their bedroom, he changed his clothes quickly, "Hey, I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight. Goodnight."

"WHAT? Why?..." Daniella quickly opened the bathroom door, revealing her lingerie and her pouty face.

Kendall immediately dropped his jaw, he was totally paralyzed.

"Fine, if you're not gonna give me a reasonable answer then I'll just change to my regular pajamas and go to sleep." Daniella closed the bathroom door half way until Kendall stuck his foot in, preventing from closing completely.

"No, don't change into your pajamas." Kendall could not stop looking at Daniella. He picked her up, brought them both to the bed. He placed her laying down on the bed as he held himself up over her.

Daniella gave the seductively smile. Kendall bit his lower lip, as he looks at her lips. He couldn't wait any longer.

Kendall immediately takes his shirt off and kisses Daniella roughly. Her hands sliding around his chest, abs and arms, trying to feel as much of his skin as possible. He kisses her sloppily down to her neck, bringing his hand in between her legs, past her panties, to softly rub over her sensitive area. She moans in desperation.

Kendall gripped tightly on her thighs, as he moved downwards. After taking her lingerie off, he didn't hesitate one bit to connect his lips to her second set of lips. Daniella couldn't hold back the noises that left her mouth.

"Fuck." she cursed him but he just looked up and smirked before going back he buried his head deeper letting his tongue do some of the work. Daniella ran her fingers into his hair gripping tightly, attempting to pull him closer and deeper. "Kendall…fuck." His grip on her thighs tightened even more. She loosened the grip on his head letting him up for air but he never went back down. Kendall gave Daniella that smug look with his glistening lips and then she felt him insert a finger inside of me, then 2, and then 3. He slid his fingers in and out as he watched her reactions. Kendall knowing she was almost to her climax, he then let his fingers out of her, as he takes off his shorts.

Daniella moans loudly as he enters inside of her. He slides in with ease. Minutes later... Kendall picks up the pace; it only made Daniella's toes curl and her head tip back against the pillows, as he slams in deeper and harder with every thrust. "Damn, you Kendall!" Daniella dug her nails in deeper, leaving marks on his shoulders/

Both of them were now hot and sweaty, their cries filled the bedroom, along with the sound of skin slapping against skin. She bucked her hips up to meet his every thrust, but he easily hits her sweet spot every time he pounds in to her.

"K-K-KENDALL" she breathe out, feeling her orgasm approaching. He takes the hint and pounds in even deeper, making her cry out in pleasure. Just one more thrust and he has her tipping over the edge. Daniella arched her back and moans hard as she finally reached her climax.

After just a few more thrusts, Kendall throws his head back and fills into her. They both stay still for a while, trying to catch their breath; Kendall slowly rides out his orgasm, before he pulls out.

Moments later, they were lying side by side, getting ready to sleep. Kendall wrapped his arms around Daniella, "It's a good thing you didn't let me sleep on the couch."

Both of them chuckled as Daniella gave him a goodnight kiss, both of them drifted to sleep.

Back at Palmwoods, Jo paced back and forth in her new apartment, wondering if Kendall ever got her text. She broke up with Avery, knowing she still had feelings for Kendall. There was no way she was going to let Kendall fall in love with Daniella.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was already around 8:10 in the morning, as Daniella woke up to a pair of green eyes staring at her.

"Hey." Kendall's smile grew upon his face.

"Morning." Daniella smiled back as she tried to be more comfortable and cuddle in his arms underneath the blanket.

"I have to admit, last night… last night was the best night ever!" Kendall relived last night's event in his head.

"I wanted our first night here in Hawaii to be special." Daniella looked up and kissed him.

After a few minutes of making out, they eventually got off from bed to begin their day of fun. As soon as they finished breakfast, they went shopping first. Kendall and Daniella had gone their separates ways once they got into the mall. Daniella had to buy new sexy lingerie since Kendall ripped out the one she wore last night. She also bought new pair of flip flops, and a pair of high heel shoes, along with a couple of new bathing suits, shorts, shirts and even accessories. She met up with Kendall a shoe store called Journeys, where Kendall bought both of them matching pairs of Vans. And they even went to PacSun to get a\ matching shirts.

After the hitting up at the mall, they changed in to their bikinis and trunks, and headed out to the beach. It wasn't until Kendall got really jealous with all these hunky, Hawaiian coming up to Daniella for assistance. He knew that these guys were coming up to her just to hit on her. No guy can resist a beautiful girl in hot pink bikini. There wasn't much babes on the beach, except for middle aged Hawaiian dancers. He let this slide, cause he knew that she didn't want any problems to start on their first day.

"Hey Kendall, these guys are gonna teach me surfing. Wanna join?" She came up to him looking down on him, as he lay back on the beach blanket.

"Nahh, it's okay. I think I'm just gonna lay here for a while and join you later." Kendall scrolled down on tweets on twitter from his phone.

"Okay then." Daniella rolled her eyes, as she turned around to skipped back to the hunky guys.

Throughout the whole three hours, Kendall was just on the beach blanket looking at them Hawaiian guys hitting on his future girl. That should be him holding her like that and teaching her how to surf. Kendall already knew how to surf, he didn't need lessons. It was almost to sunset and Kendall didn't even touch the clear blue Hawaiian water. Both of them walked back to the house.

"Well that was fun." Daniella gleefully smiled as they got into the house.

"for you." Kendall murmured under his breath hoping Daniella didn't hear him.

"I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to go out to eat or do you want one of us to cook dinner?" Daniella shouted through the bedroom doors, as Kendall threw a frozen pizza in the oven.

"WE'RE JUST GONNA HAVE PIZZA TONIGHT!" Kendall raised his tone, Daniella heard him but didn't even notice the anger.

While Daniella was taking a shower, Kendall only thought it was immature of him to act this way, it's not like Daniella was going to fall in love with any of those guys. Kendall let his anger go and decided to have a nice dinner and a movie with her tonight.

They threw their new shopping clothes, and their swim wears into the laundry. While eating pizza; Kendall's continuously buzzed, non-stop. Kendall knew it was Jo, he thought that since he didn't reply back to her first text message, she would keep texting him.

"Aren't you gonna answer your phone?" Daniella was annoyed by the buzzing noise as well.

"Nope, it's just the guys. They just wanna know if I've seen any hot babes lately..." That was the only excuse that came to Kendall's mind.

Daniella bursted out laughing, "Okay."

They finished up their pizza and decided to cuddle up on the couch and watch Spiderman. Not even half way through the movie and both of them already fell asleep.

It was a glorious, bright Wednesday morning; they woke up really early since they had slept early.

While Kendall was in the room getting ready, Daniella was in the kitchen making breakfast for the both of them. His phone suddenly started buzzing again. She grabbed his phone and checked who was texting Kendall. Daniella's face became hot red.

"Dirty ass whore!" Daniella thought in her mind.

She went to the SENT section to see if he had sent her any text. But it was blank, nothing. Did he send any text to her and delete it or didn't reply back to her at all?

She put his phone down, and became very sad. She didn't wanna show any sad emotions to Kendall as he came out of the room.

"Breakfast has never smell this good." Kendall wrapped his arms around her from behind, as she scrambled the eggs.

She turned off the stove and turned herself around, facing him. "So what's today plan?" Daniella had to suck it up, nobody was gonna take Kendall away from her.

"Well, we could go visit a museum and then go parasailing? We need every information and experience we could get from this island for our project." Kendall looked down on her lips, he really hated the way she bit her lower lip, knowing it turned him on.

"I like how you didn't forget our assignment. I'll just go get ready then." Daniella smirked as she walked away to the bedroom.

After eating breakfast, they headed out to the museum first, ate lunch, and then went back home to change into another pair of bikinis and trunks, for parasailing.

As Kendall and Daniella went up to the counter, Kendall saw one of the dudes who was trying to get with Daniella, at the counter.

"Hey Kyle, I was wondering if me and my friend, Kendall could go parasailing today." Daniella flirtatiously wink at Kyle.

Kyle suddenly got a boner. "Sure thing." Kyle was nervous, as he covered his bulge, running out to the shack get the parachute and the boat ready.

"Did you just winked at him?" Kendall was about to raise his tone but kept it cool.

"Yup, he is totally into me and it's funny." Daniella showed off a big grin, as Kyle came back telling them that the boat was ready.

Before taking off into the sky, Kendall couldn't help himself noticing how Kyle kept looking at Daniella and how he puts the straps on securely on her, and all she could do was flirt back with him. He was disgusted.

Kendall had to pretend to enjoy the parasailing; he was enjoying but still mad at Kyle.

The sun began to set as they were going back home, Kendall didn't say a word to Daniella. He went straight to the jacuzzi, out on the back patio.

Daniella followed him, standing in front of the hot tub, "Really? You're just going to ignore me just because I was flirting with Kyle."

Kendall relaxed and pretended that he didn't hear a thing.

Daniella stepped inside the hot tub, wrapping herself around him, "Baby I'm sorry." She lightly gave kisses around his neck. Kendall ignored Daniella as she continued to kiss down around his neck sucking lightly on his collarbone, making a moan escape his lips. She smiled to herself as he lightly rubbed her hips, pulling her closer to him. He kissed down on her neck and between her breasts as she tangled her fingers in his hair. She tugged on his hair as he pulled the string loose on her top letting it fall in the hot tub, leaving her chest bare against his. He smiled at her before engulfing her breasts in his mouth one at a time, his tongue swirling around her hard nubs as she moaned out his name; her grip growing tighter as the heat boiled in the pit of her stomach. She grinded her hips into his making him moan, his hard cock pulsating against her inner thigh. She pushed Kendall away before disappearing under the water. Not soon enough did Kendall feel his swim trunks come off. Daniella came back up sitting in his lap before noticing their swim wears floating around the hot tub. Her arms wrapping around his neck as she kissed him sweetly.

"I'm sorry I was flirting" she says innocently.

"You will be when I'm through with you…" Kendall replied darkly; his eyes full of lust as he sat her up on the edge of the jacuzzi, spreading her legs wide as he shoved his fingers inside her, "FUCK! KENDALL!" Daniella screamed out in pleasure. Kendall stared at her in awe as he thrusted his fingers wildly in and out of her core her eyes closed tight and her knuckles turning white as she gripped the edge harder. As the fire grew larger in her stomach and her legs began to shake, Kendall grabbed her roughly pulling her back in and pushing her against the wall as he plowed into her from behind. Daniella leaned her head back against his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her body. Kendall massaged her breasts roughly between his calloused hands as Daniella moaned his name. Kendall panted in her ear between light nips to her shoulder before he sent them both over the edge. Kendall slumped back in his seat pulling Daniella with him.

"No one will be able to pleasure you like I can." Kendall said once he regained his ability to breathe.

Both of them chuckled. Kendall put on his trunks, as he went out to go get Daniella a towel. Once she got the towel to wrap herself in, she ran to the bedroom with Kendall chasing after her, ready for round 2.

She stopped running halfway through the house, when she heard Kendall's phone buzzed again. Daniella turned to face Kendall; her eyes grew sad, "Look, I already know its Jo. Just please talk to her and see what she wants." She grabbed Kendall's phone to the counter, handed to him and walked off to the bathroom for a shower.

Kendall called Jo, Jo answered with a big grin on her face "Baby! Why haven't you responded back to all my texts?"

"I thought we agreed to have a week off from each other, and that means NO COMMUNICATION." Kendall started to get annoyed.

"Yeah, but I miss you. And I want you back here at the Palmwoods." Jo pouted on the other line.

"Well, I don't. Go hang out with Avery or something." Kendall hung up the phone and went straight to the bedroom; luckily Daniella was still in the shower.

He sneaked in quietly, and opens the shower curtains and smirked, "Ready for round 2?"

"Did you fix things up with Jo?" Daniella intertwined her fingers into his, as he stepped in the shower.

"Yup." Kendall pressed his lips against hers.

Daniella and Kendall were all up on each other in the shower, as Jo was mad and furious.

She didn't want to give up but she had to, she had no other choice.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After a seductive night, Kendall and Daniella had woken up early on a bright Thursday morning. Instead of going out, they decided to stay in and get started on finishing up their project. Daniella started writing out the report on her laptop, as Kendall was printing out pictures they had taken while they had been there. Going through the pictures, he couldn't help but look at how wonderful Daniella had look. And then it hit him, he wanted to make things official between them. He knows that he likes her, and that she likes him back, their feelings for each other was very obvious. He wanted to make tonight special for the both of them, especially for her.

"Hey Daniella, how far have you written for the report?" He looked up to see her still typing away.

Her eyes was focused on the screen, "About four pages, why?"

"I'm going to the store to get some more glossy photo paper for the printer." Kendall grabbed his wallet, phone and keys.

"Okay, don't be out too long." Daniella finally looked up and pouted her lips as Kendall opened the door to head outside.

"I won't, don't worry." Kendall winked at her and then headed out to the car.

Kendall headed off to the flower shop first to buy two bouquets of white and red roses, and then went off to the grocery store to get ingredients, since he thought to make dinner for them, as well as candles and his excuse, glossy photo paper. He wanted everything perfect tonight. Kendall made his last stop at a jewelry store; he had bought her the finest, white gold necklace that had a heart pendent with a "K" inscripted.

He eventually came home two hours later and found Daniella taking a nap. It was a good thing she was taking a nap in their bedroom, cause then it would've been hard for him to sneak in the flowers. He quietly set down the grocery on the kitchen counter. Since there were four rooms in the house, he thought to make the other master bedroom perfect. He took the bouquet of red and white roses, plucked out all the petals, then scattered them all over the floor and bed. He placed one candle on the bedside table on each side of the bed. After all that, Kendall quietly snuck in their bedroom, grabbed his clothes for tonight and brought them to the other master bedroom so that it was easier for him to get ready faster. He placed the box with the necklace, in one of the bedside drawer. Everything was all set.

An hour later, Daniella woke up to see Kendall in the living room, watching TV. She walked over and cuddled with him, "What took you so long? Buying paper doesn't take that long."

"Oh, well I bought groceries," Kendall turned off the TV, and faced Danielle. He brought her face closer to his as they locked eyes.

Kendall pressed his lips against hers, as they began to make out.

Without breaking the kiss, Daniella climbed over, straddling on him. Kendall explored her body with his hands, ready to take her clothes but then he broke the kiss. Daniella pouted.

"Right now is not a good time to do this. Come on, I bought a scrapbook for our Hawaii adventures. So help me print out our pictures." Kendall smiled and helped her get off of him.

"Ughh, okay!" Daniella brought back their project board as well, to the living room.

The day went by and it was already evening, they had already finished their project board hours ago, Kendall was already in the kitchen, almost done with dinner.

"Hey Dans, why don't you go take a shower and start getting dressed?" Kendall shouted from the kitchen.

Daniella was catching up on Grey's Anatomy, drooling over Patrick Dempsey, "Ok!" She turned off the TV, and went over to the kitchen. She placed her arms around his waist from behind and looked at what he was cooking. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to cook for us tonight and I want you to look good. So… go take a shower, dress up, and all that good stuff."

Daniella chuckled, "Ok." She let go of him as she went upstairs.

Not even 7 minutes passed by, that he quickly finished cooking and set up the table outside at the patio. Kendall ran upstairs and went in to take a shower. On the other hand, Daniella was done showering; she slipped into her favorite blue dress, and started to put on makeup. She didn't mind getting glammed up but the fact that they were just having dinner in the house doesn't make sense to her to get dressed. By the time she had just finished fixing her hair, there was a knock on the door.

"Are you almost done?" Kendall shouted from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, just about done. Aren't you going to get dressed?" Daniella shouted back.

Kendall walked in their room, all suited up nicely. Daniella's eyes liked what she was seeing.

"Me gusta." Daniella walked up to him, and pulled him in for a kiss.

"You look beautiful as well, blue looks good on you." He mumbled against her lips.

Daniella pulled back as soon as her stomach growled, "Are you done cooking? Because I'm really hungry."

Kendall laughed, "Yeah, come on lets go eat.

Both of them walked out of their room and headed out to the patio where dinner was set up. Daniella was surprised to see a table set up with lit candles. Kendall led her to the table, and like a gentleman he is, he pulled out her chair and then went over to his seat.

"Kendall, what is going?" Daniella smiled and was captivated by the view of the beach, the dinner all set up, and Kendall in a tux.

"Nothing, I just wanted us to have a nice dinner together with no people around. Is that too much to ask?" He jokingly asked.

"No, but where's our dinner?" Daniella saw nothing in front of her as her stomach growled again.

"Oh… right." Kendall walked back inside the house and grabbed their plates.

He placed one plate in front of her. "This look delicious, I am so going to punish this," Daniella digged into her chicken alfredo, Kendall look at her laughing.

After dinner was finished, Kendall took their plates and got Daniella her dessert.

"Yum! Chocolate brownie with vanilla ice cream." Daniella was excited that she digged in again.

Kendall went back inside. "Are you not going to eat some?" Daniella pouted.

"You go ahead and finish it, I'll be right back." Kendall went to the master bedroom, and lit the candles. Before going back outside, he took one last look around the room, "This is it."

He went back downstairs to find the dessert plate all clean, "Wow. You were that hungry?" Daniella was embarrassed, "Well, we didn't even have lunch today, so yeah."

Kendall laughed as he helped her get up on her two feet, he pulled her in. Their eyes locked with each others. So much lust and love was seen in their eyes.

"Ready to go upstairs?" He whispered.

Daniella smiled and nodded her head. Kendall blew out the candles, intertwined with one of her hands, and led her upstairs to the other master bedroom. Daniella was confused to why he didn't bring to their room.

"Before we go inside, I want you to cover your eyes." Kendall demanded.

Daniella did what she was told to do without any questions, he opened the door and both had taken a couple steps inside the room, he closed the door behind them.

"Open your eyes," he whispered in her ears as he took her hands down from her eyes.

Daniella was in awe, the candles and the rose petals, she was left speechless. He brought her over to the bed and both sat down, he opened the table drawer, took the jewelry box.

Daniella's grin wider on her face, as her red rosy cheeks appears on her face.

"No, this is not a marriage proposal but I just wanted to say that over the last couple of days, I feel like this project brought us closer than ever. I know that we've gotten to know each other in a short amount of time. But I do have feelings for you, and it's driving me crazy. So… Daniella?" Kendall opened the box and revealed the necklace to her, "When we get back to LA, will you officially go out with me?

Daniella found his mini speech corny and caused her to burst out laughing, "As much as I really like you, your speech was kind of corny, but overall yes, I would go out with you."

"Good." Kendall laughed along with her, he took out the necklace from the box and went to her backside to place and secure the necklace around her neck.

He lightly kissed the back of her neck where the necklace rested against her skin sending chills down her spine.

"Wh-What are you doing" Daniella asked as he continued to leave sweet kisses along her shoulders and neck.

"Don't question it just enjoy it" Kendall murmured between kisses.

Daniella let her eyes flutter shut as she leaned back into Kendall enjoying the sensation of his lips on her. Kendall smiled down at Daniella as he laid her back on the bed before getting up and taking off his shirt tossing it to the floor before crawling on top of Daniella hovering over her as their lips crashed together in a passionate fury. Her hands ran up and down his bare chest before weaving in his hair tugging on his gold locks. Kendall moaned against her lips as she tugged on his hair making his already stiff cock throb against her thighs as he grinded against her.

"Kendall, please…" Daniella begged not being able to control herself.

He continued to tease her; he went down on his knees, pushed the hem of the dress to her waistline, removed her undergarment and tossed it aside. Kendall's mouth brushed her inner thigh, right below her mound, Daniella jerked a little in surprise. His hands stroked either side of her naked folds, this his tongue brushed her sensitive flesh and licked along her slit. Daniella arched a little as Kendall wrapped his hands around her hips, holding her still. He settled over her clit and flicked mercilessly with his tongue, Daniella's toes began to curl. Kendall pulled away, both of them locked eyes with each other as he stroke her slit with his fingers. His fingers then glided and began stroking inside of her.

Kendall pulled away pulling her up with him before slowly unzipping her bue dress, letting it fall to the floor as she undid his pants. Kendall couldn't help himself he ripped off her bra before lifting her up in his arms her legs wrapping around his waist as she kissed him fiercely as he slipped out of his boxers. Within minutes they were down on the bed and he was pounding into her forcefully.

"O-Oh god Kendall" She moaned as her dug her nails into his back as he went faster both of them nearing their peaks as the sweat made their bodies stick together.

The sounds of their bodies colliding together filled the room as Kendall kissed her hungrily one last time before they both went over the edge, Kendall released inside of her as she moaned out his name in delight. Kendall dropped dead next to her, as they both catch their breath. Kendall blew each of the candles out, pulled Daniella closer to him, and then pulled the blanket over them. Both of them drifted off to sleep with contentment.

The next morning, Kendall woke up really early while Daniella was still snoring away. He grabbed his phone and decided to tell the whole world about his new love.

"Officially together." Kendall tweeted from his phone.

However, back in LA; things weren't doing quite so good for Jo. Jo was getting frustrated with Avery because he couldn't get the kissing scene right. She decided to call Kendall, but before that even happen, "Officially together?" her mind thought, as she read his tweet. Revenge started to process in her mind. She stormed off from the set and went to Palmwoods, grabbed and packed what she needed and then headed off to the airport.


	9. Chapter 9

Writer's Note: I kinda lost interest in writing this story. So I'm ending it here, chapter nine is really short. But I wanna thank you all, who had read and like this story, I wanna thank you :D 3.

Chapter 9

It wasn't long until Jo had landed in Hawaii. Once she had landed, Jo called Camille to see if she knew where Kendall and Daniella were staying. Camille gave her every information, not knowing that Jo was already in Hawaii. As soon as they had hanged up, she immediately got into a taxi. 40 minutes later, there was a knock on the door, as Kendall came out from the bedroom already dressed.

"That's weird…" Kendall thought as he went down the stairs to get the door. "Jo… what are you doing here?"

Without answering his question, Jo grabbed Kendall by his shirt and suddenly gave him a sloppy kiss. Kendall was confused and tried to break the kiss as he tries to separate himself from Jo. Daniella came out of the bedroom quietly and was surprised to see Jo.

"Kendall… what is she doing here?" Daniella came down the stairs as Kendall and Jo straightened themselves out.

"I came here to talk to Kendall and take him back." Jo grabbed Kendall by the wrist, demanding him to go back to Palmwoods with her.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you, i'm staying here with _my_ girlfriend to finish out project." Kendall tried to break free from her grip and stood by Daniella's side.

Daniella had a smirk on her face.

"But you said that you would give a week to be apart and think about our relationship!" Jo wasn't going to let go just yet.

"True, but I rather be with Daniella." Kendall put his arms around Daniella, "Jo… you will always be my first love, no doubt about that, but I've moved on and that's that."

Jo began to started to cry as she shed a tear, "I flew all this way for nothing then. I'm sorry to the both of you." Jo took her duffle bag & purse and headed out the door.

"Wait…" Daniella took Jo by the hand, "Stay with us, we have a few days left here in Hawaii and im sure you could use some fun. And _maybe_ you could meet a cute Hawaiian guy." Daniella winked as she insisted Jo to stay with them.

"No, that's okay but thanks for the offer." Jo left with a smile and went inside the taxi.

A few days later, Kendall and Daniella had come back from Hawaii and presented their project the next day. Kendall and Daniella couldn't be more than happy to be in each other's lives. As for Jo, she ended going back out with Avery. Camille and Logan just started their sex life and well… Carlos and James, ehh… that's another story. THE END.


End file.
